


The stars are so big, the earth is so small

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Will Graham is haunted by the memory of the Ripper as he approaches his home planet.





	The stars are so big, the earth is so small

The space station works thinks Alana Bloom as she watches Will Graham operate his controls. They’ve been travelling for Earth for months, and soon they would be home.  
Since they had to space the Ripper Will has been glum. Hannibal did kill Beverly Katz, the main science officer and the millionaire passenger Mason Verger. Will turned him in, but it broke him.   
“Are you okay?” Alana asks.  
“No,” he says without looking up.   
“We had to do that. He’d have eaten us too.”  
“I know. “  
“He loved you in his way.”  
“Yes,” says Will and she sighs and leaves him to his thoughts.

*  
They buried Beverly in space, and saw the void claim her. Mason will have to wait for his sister to claim the body. Alana knows Margot won’t weep.   
Recently they found bones from several people including Miriam Lass in Lecter’s cabin.

*  
Will dreams about a stag with huge antlers. It watches him and he feels curiously comforted. 

*  
Will moves slowly but with purpose. The stars are brighter now, and yet he can’t find enough air to breathe.  
He won’t weep for the Ripper, but each movement makes him ache. Alana is kind and supportive and Jack is all bluster. 

*  
Zeller and Price don’t blame him for Beverly they say, but he can’t be around them and share jokes. Their eyes speak volumes about their hurt. Will misses her too.

*  
“There is a legend,” says resident psychiatrist Bedelia du Maurier.”If one half of a soul bonded pair dies they can be reborn and come back as a demon.”  
“He totally would,” Will says. “That would be my luck.”  
“The demon can claim his mate forever and they will roam the cosmos wrecking havoc.”  
“Did he tell you to say that?”  
Bedelia’s eyes are haunted and she sighs. “I suppose so,” she says.   
“Great,” says Will and she pours her wine. 

*  
Will sees him, all red-rimmed and sharp in his cabin.   
“Oh,” he says.  
“Hello, Will,” Hannibal says. “I’ve come for you.”  
“I knew it,” Will says and opens his arms with a sob.  
Hannibal accepts and holds him even as Will feels himself change. This is his becoming.


End file.
